


Baekhyun's Wish for Christmas

by shiroiusagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is their son, Christmas Eve, Don't blame me it's Kim Kai's fault, Family Fluff, Guest Star: Chanyeol as Santa Claus, M/M, Parents Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Wraped with Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: “Were you able to convince Chanyeol to show up tonight to play Santa?” Jongin asked his husband.“Well, he is my best friend. Of course he will come.”“How much did it cost you?”Sehun laughed. “Just all of my pride and the promise to work with him on his next album.”“But it’s worth it, right? I mean, looked at that smile.” Sehun followed Jongin’s eyes to see his baby boy happily dancing around the tree while he was choosing the best place to put Santa’s present.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: monthlysekai's Wrapped with Care





	Baekhyun's Wish for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Wraped with care for monthlysekai's Challenge #2
> 
> The idea of Baekhyun being Sekai's son came from that show last week where Jongin was asked if he'd preferred to be Baekhyun's father or son. And he said how proud would he feel if Baek was his son. So, don't blame me! It's all Nini's fault :)

Jongin was dreaming of white sands, blue waters and golden sunlights. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his body and the laziness that would come from the ocean breeze. It was such a wonderful combination of sweet memories from past holidays, when he would escape the ice cold temperatures from Seoul to go to the Caribbean or any other sunny place south of Ecuador. His dream was paradise and he was just in there, lying under the sun and enjoying every second of it, when he felt a heavy weight falling over his chest.

“Wooooffff…” Jongin was brought back from dreamland, abruptly. “What the…”

“Daddy! Daddy!! Daddy!!!” His son's voice went higher at each call. “Wake up, Daddy!!!!”

Jongin opened one eye to see his baby’s playful face hovering over him. He opened the other eye and looked over the nightstand to grab his phone and check the time.

“Baekhyunnie, baby it’s 6am. What are you doing up so early?”

“Daddy…” his boy sighed heavily and Jongin chuckled. Even though he was still dazed from sleep, it was impossible for him not to coo at the fact that every day his son would resemble more and more with Sehun. “Did you forget what day is today?”

“Hmmm…” Jongin looked at the little boy, pretending he didn’t remember.

“Daddy!” Baekhyun sighed and... “It’s Christmas Eve!” There it was: the pout. Just like his other father. “Dad gets home from his trip today and he’s bringing Santa’s present. And you need to help me bake cookies for Santa.”

“Oh, I do?”

“Yes, Daddy. And it needs to be ready before Dad comes home so we have time to wrap Santa’s present. Pleeeeeaaaase!”

“Okay, baby. But it’s still very early. We can get up in, like, 2 hours and we’ll still be ready before Dad gets home.”

“Promise?” Baekhyun showed his pinky.

“Promise.” Jongin gave his son a pinky promise and cuddled him under the covers so they could go back to sleep for a couple of hours.

  
  


Sehun opened the front door and immediately was surrounded by the delicious smell of a batter being baked and the sweet sound of laughter. It looked like his boys were having a blast together. Being the whipped man his friends always accused him of being, Sehun carefully put aside his luggage, closed the door, took off his shoes and walked slowly with his phone already set to record whatever was going on in the kitchen.

However nothing could have prepared him for the scene that unveiled in front of him. Jongin was looking absolutely gorgeous wearing a Christmas-themed apron and Baekhyun was hovering all over a batch of fresh baked cookies with sprinkles, chocolate chips and M&Ms. The kitchen itself was a mess, with flour and pans and candies scattered all over the place, but Sehun looked past that to enjoy the happiness his husband and his son were irradiating.

“I’m baaack!” He announced, smiling. Jongin snapped his head towards him, a gorgeous smile spread on his face, and Baekhyun jumped from the stool he was standing on to run over and jump on his arms.

“Daaaaad!” Sehun catched the little boy and hugged him tight. Baekhyun pushed him just a bit so he could cup his face with his tiny hands. “I missed you, Dad.”

“I missed you too, Hyunnie. Did you behave?”

“Yes, Dad. I was the best boy, right Daddy?” He asked Jongin who had just joined them in a family hug.

“Yes, baby. You were the best boy.”

Baekhyun smiled when he saw his fathers kissing. Then he remembered something important...

“Did you buy Santa’s present, Dad?”

“Yes, baby. It’s in the paper bag next to my suitcase. And, it’s already wrapped!”

“Really? Then I’m gonna go put it under the tree.”

Sehun put his son on the floor and he ran towards the front door.

“Were you able to convince Chanyeol to show up tonight to play Santa?” Jongin asked his husband, worry showing on his face. He was afraid Baekhyun would be heartbroken if Santa didn’t make his appearance at night.

“Well, he is my best friend. Of course he will come.”

“How much did it cost you?”

Sehun laughed.

“Just all of my pride and the promise to work with him on his next album.”

“But it’s worth it, right? I mean, look at that smile.”

Sehun followed Jongin’s eyes to see his baby boy happily dancing around the tree while he was choosing the best place to put Santa’s present.

“Daddy, Daddy…” he came running back to the kitchen. “Now, we need to finish the cookies and put them on that special plate and, and…” Baekhyun lost his breath, making both Jongin and Sehun chuckle. “And wrap the plate so the ants don’t eat them and, and…” he stopped to think. “And then I need to take my nap so I’m awake when Santa comes.”

“Okay baby. Let’s do it!” Jongin agreed with his son’s plans for the day. He would do almost anything to make him happy. “Why don’t you go take a shower, love? Then you can join us and help me prepare our dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Sehun pecked his husband’s lips and left him and his son to freshen up.

  
  


It was almost 8pm when Chanyeol rang the bell of their house. Jongin went to the front door and chuckled when he saw the tallest, hunkiest and messier Santa of his life. Thank God for Baekhyunnie being such a small and naive child. If he were a couple of years older, he would never be fooled.

“Let me help you with this fake beard.”

“This fucking thing itches like hell.” Jongin chuckled once again.

“Words, Yeollie. Words.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll be careful.”

Chanyeol entered the house and went directly to the living room, where an anxious 6-year old was waiting for Santa.

“Ho-Ho-Ho! Merry Christmas.” Baekhyun squealed. “Is this the house of one Oh-Kim Baekhyun?”

“Yes, sir. That’s me!”

“Oh, aren’t you a fine young man?”

“I’m not a young man. I’m a boy!” Baekhyun pouted and the three adults cooed at his cuteness.

“Oh, okay kiddo.” Chanyeol laughed and seated on one of the sofas, calling Baekhyun to sit on his lap. “So, were you a nice boy, kind to your friends and respectful to your elders?”

“Yes, Santa!”

“And how was it at school?”

“I’m a good student. My teacher says I’m smart.”

“I bet you are.” Chanyeol ruffled his hair and Baekhyun smiled. “So, I guess you deserved what you asked for Christmas?”

“I did.” Baekhyun nodded furiously.

“Okay then. Let’s read your letter and get you your present.”

“I didn’t write a letter.”

“You didn’t? Why?”

“Because I still can’t write.”

“Oh, yeah!" Santa scratched the back of his neck. "I forgot! But, you could have asked one of your fathers to write it for you.”

Baekhyun looked smitten for once. He looked at his fathers and leaned closer to Santa to whisper in his ear.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Oh! Okay, so I guess you are going to tell me what you want for Christmas?”

Baekhyun nodded and jumped off Santa's lap to go to the tree and get the present he asked his father to buy and the plate of cookies.

“I just want you to accept my present and eat some cookies.”

“You bought me a present? Why?”

And that was the million dollar question. Neither Sehun nor Jongin were able to find out why Baekhyun wanted to give Santa a present. They asked, but the boy was adamant on keeping it a secret.

“Because you already gave me my present, remember?”

Chanyeol looked up, puzzled. He had no idea of what Baekhyun was talking about and by the looks on his friends’ faces neither of them knew.

“I did? When?”

“Last Christmas, silly. When you visited the orphanage and all the kids were lining up to get their toys. I told you there was only one thing I wanted and that was a family to call my own. And you promised to help me find it.” Sehun tried to remain cool, but when he heard Jongin sniffing, a tear ran down his cheek. Adopting Baekhyun was the second best decision he made - the first being when he asked Jongin to marry him.

As for Chanyeol, he was so dumbfounded it took him some time to get the small box Baekhyun was handling him. “This is for granting me my wish and giving me my Dad and my Daddy. Thank you, Santa!”

Chanyeol opened the box and retrieved a beautiful silver picture frame with a very domestic photo of Sehun, Jongin and Baekhyun. “You like it?”

“I love it! Thank you, Baekhyunnie. You are indeed a good boy.”

Baekhyun smiled bashfully and ran to his fathers. He didn’t care about presents under the tree. He had a family now and that was all he ever wanted for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little thing...


End file.
